A new Family Remake
by Tiana Koopa
Summary: Luigi finds two kids in an alley in Sarasaland and decides to help them. They get to meet all of his friends and the girl gets to meet a certain Koopaling. Sorry for the bad summary. Canon x FC
1. Meeting the kids

**Hey guys! It's been a LONG time since I've been active on here. I really need to post stuff here and on FictionPress more. So I'm remaking my old story "A new Home" (It was originally called "Home is where the heart Is". I don't remember why I named it that). I remade this story before but I deleted it. Hopefully this version will be better.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my FCs!**

* * *

Mario and Luigi were in their home talking. Luigi looked up at the clock on the wall. It was 3:00. He stood up and looked at his brother.

"I think I'm gonna see Daisy now." Luigi said.

"Alright." Mario replied. Luigi waved goodbye and left.

* * *

In Sarasaland, two people were in an alley, sitting against a wall. The boy had black hair and wore a black shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. The girl had long black hair and wore a pink shirt, blue pants, and white shoes. The girl looked at the ground and sighed.

"What's wrong Kacey?" The boy asked. She looked up at him.

"I wish we didn't have to be here." Kacey said.

"I know." He replied.

"Kayden, we need to leave." Kacey said.

"Where would we go?" Kayden asked. Kacey shrugged.

"I don't know. But someone could help us." She replied. Kayden sighed.

"I don't think anyone's gonna help." Kayden said.

"You don't know that." Kacey sighed. They were quiet for a moment.

"Someone will help us."

* * *

It was getting late and Luigi was ready to go back home. He said goodbye to Daisy and left the castle. while he was walking, he heard voices coming from a nearby alley.

 _"Who is that?"_ He thought. He was nervous at first, but decided to go closer to the alley. He saw the two kids sitting down.

"H-Hello?" Luigi said. They looked up at him.

"Hi." Kacey said. Kayden stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I heard voices while I was leaving. But, why are you two in this alley?" Luigi said. Kayden and Kacey looked at each other.

"...We live here." Kayden replied.

"What?! You live here? You don't have a home?" Luigi asked. Kayden shook his head.

"Where are your parents?" Luigi asked.

"...They died a few years ago." Kacey said. Luigi thought for a moment.

"Maybe I can help." He said.

"...Really?" Kayden asked.

"Yes." Luigi replied. Luigi helped them up.

"Come with me." Luigi said. They nodded and followed him.

"By the way, I'm Luigi. What's your name?"

"I'm Kacey and this is my brother Kayden." Kacey replied.

"Nice to meet you." Luigi smiled.

* * *

 **I am so sorry this first chapter was rushed! I haven't written anything in a long time... but I'll try to make the next chapter soon and hopefully that one will be better ^^**


	2. Meeting Mario and the Princesses

**Here's the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my FCs!**

* * *

The three finally made it to Mario and Luigi's home. Luigi unlocked the door and let the two siblings inside.

"Mario!" Luigi called. Kayden looked at Luigi when he heard the name.

 _"Wait...Mario?"_ Kayden thought.

"Yes?" They heard a voice say. Kacey and Kayden looked towards a hall where they heard footsteps getting closer. They were surprised to see the older Mario brother.

"The Maro Brothers?!" Kayden exclaimed.

"I knew you looked familiar!" Kacey said, looking to Luigi. Mario looked to his brother in confusion.

"This is Kayden and Kacey. I told them that I'd help them." Luigi explained.

"Oh ok." Mario replied, still confused.

"I'll explain the rest later." Luigi took the two to the rooms they would sleep in. They thanked him and fell asleep later on.

* * *

Kacey woke up the next morning and looked around. She didn't know where she was until she remembered what happened the night before.

"Oh right. Luigi found us and brought us here." She got up and opened the door. Kayden opened his door at the same time. They smelled eggs and bacon being cooked and followed the scent.

"I told you someone would help us." Kacey whispered. Kayden rolled his eyes as they made it to the kitchen. Mario already had his plate and ate some eggs.

"Morning!" Luigi noticed them and handed them a plate.

"Thanks." They said and sat across from Mario. Luigi sat next to his brother and began to eat as well. When they were finished Kacey volunteered to clean up. While she was cleaning, Mario spoke.

"We're going to the princess's castle soon. You two wanna come?" He asked.

"Sure!" They exclaimed. When Kacey was finished, they got ready and headed to the castle.

* * *

"Wow!" the two stared at the castle. They walked up to it and the guards let them inside. Kacey looked around in amazement.

"Mario! Luigi!" They heard a familiar voice call. They turned to see Princess Peach walking towards them. Princess Daisy was also with her. Peach smiled at the brothers and Daisy hugged Luigi, making him blush. Peach then noticed Kacey and Kayden with them.

"Oh hello." Peach greeted.

"Hello your highnesses. My name's Kayden." Kayden said.

"I'm Kacey." Kacey replied. Luigi then began to explain to them the situation.

"I feel so bad. I wish I knew that happened." Daisy replied.

"It's fine." Kacey smiled.

"No. Azalea and I need to know what happens to the people in our kingdom. I wanna help you two as much as I can." Daisy said.

"Oh. Well, thank you." Kacey replied.

* * *

Mario and Luigi decided to show Kayden and Kacey around the Mushroom Kingdom. Kacey and Kayden looked around and greeted a few Toads that were nearby. Later on the four went back home and got ready for bed. Kacey lied in her bed and sighed.

"I wonder what will happen now." Kacey said. Soon she fell asleep.

* * *

 **I hope this chaper was ok. And for those that don't know, Daisy and Azalea were originally going to be sisters. Same how Peach and Plum were originally going to be cousins. So in my headcanon they're related.**


	3. Just a Dream

**New chapter! This one is based off of an old story I wrote called "Just a Dream"**

 **Disclaimer: Only own my OCs!**

* * *

In the Koopa Kingdom, Bowser and his children were eating dinner and talking. Ludwig and Iggy were looking at blueprints for a new invention, Morton and Larry were talking about their day, and Wendy began to whine when Roy began to throw things at her, making him smirk. Lemmy ate his food while looking at his ball and Bowser jr and Bowser talked. Everyone went to their rooms when they were finished. Roy decided to play some video games for awhile.

"I wish something cool would happen for once. It's so boring now." It started to get late. Roy turned his game off, got in his bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

* _Roy's Dream*_

 _Roy was heading to the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser ordered him to kidnap Peach for him. Roy, annoyed, finally arrived and started heading to the castle._

 _"Why do I have to kidnap the princess? Why not Ludwig or someone else?" As Roy was walking, he wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone._

 _"Hey! Watch where you're goin-" Roy looked up and saw a girl with long black hair, a pink hat with a "K" in the middle, a pink shirt, blue overalls, white gloves, and brown shoes._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry." The girl said. Roy helped her up and stared at her._

 _"Who are you?" He asked._

 _"My name's Kacey. Who are you?" She said._

 _"Roy Koopa. Bowser's third oldest son." Roy replied._

 _"Nice to meet you! What are you doing here?" Kacey asked._

 _"Why do you wanna know? Roy asked, walking away from her. Kacey ran up to him._

 _"Whaddaya want?" Roy asked, getting annoyed more._

 _"I wanna hang out with you. You look kinda cool." Kacey replied. Roy sighed. He thought about what he was supposed to do there. Kidnap the princess. Then he looked at the human in front of him. She stared at him like an innocent child. He smirked._

 _"Fine. Whaddaya wanna do?" He asked._

 _"What do you like to do?" She asked._

 _"Work out and bully people." He replied._

 _"What type of music do you like?" Kacey asked._

 _"Rock." Roy said._

 _"Cool. I like that too! There's a concert later today. Wanna see it?" Kacey said._

 _"Sure." Roy replied._

* * *

 _After the concert, the two sat down and talked for awhile._

 _"I had a great time Roy." Kacey said. She looked up at the sky._

 _"It's getting late. I have to go." Kacey said, upset. She smiled at him._

 _"Goodbye." Then she left. Roy watched her leave and went back home._

* * *

 _Roy and Kacey started seeing each other more and became friends. One day while they were talking, Roy stared at Kacey. Then he kissed her. Kacey blushed and kissed back. They stopped and stared at each other._

 _"...I love you Kacey." Roy finally said. She stared at him._

 _"Roy...I love you too." Kacey said, blushing. The two were silent._

 _"So, does this mean we're...dating?" Kacey asked, still blushing._

 _"I guess so." Roy said. Kacey hugged him and smiled._

* * *

 _Months had passed and the two were still together. A few people tried to break them up, but failed. Two years had passed and they were still together. Roy walked to Kacey's house holding something behind his back. He knocked on the door. Kacey opened it minutes later._

 _"Hi sweetie!" Kacey said._

 _"Hey Kace. I have to ask to something." Roy said._

 _"What is it?" She asked. Roy got down on one knee. Kacey started blushing. Roy opened a small black box, revealing a ring._

 _"Kacey." Roy began._

 _"Yes Roy?" Kacey asked, smiling._

 _"Will...Will you-?"_

* * *

Roy woke up a minute later. He looked around to find himself in his room.

 _"It...It was all a dream?"_ Roy thought. He sighed.

"That girl...Kacey...She's not real." Roy said. Roy sighed again.

"It was just a dream." He said.

* * *

The Royal family was at the table eating breakfast. Bowser noticed Roy was quiet and not eating. He stared at his plate.

"Is everything ok son?" Bowser asked.

"...I'm fine." Roy said, not looking up.

"Are you sure? You're never quiet." Bowser replied. Everyone looked at him. Roy sighed.

"I'm just thinking about this dream I had. Nothing's wrong." He said.

"What was it about?" Lemmy asked. Roy sighed again.

"Some random girl." Roy replied.

"Was she prettier than me?" Wendy asked.

"What was her name?" Larry asked.

"What did she look like?" Lemmy asked.

"It doesn't matter! She's not real." Roy exclaimed. He sighed again.

"Just forget about it." Roy began to eat his food.

* * *

Kacey and Kayden got to meet more of Mario and Luigi's friends. One of them was a girl named Jasmine that came to the Mushroom Kingdom from New York. Her and Kacey became friends instantly. Peach and Daisy made new clothes for the two. Kayden had a new black shirt, pants, and black shoes. Kacey had a pink hat with a "K" in the middle, white gloves, red and white socks, brown shoes, and an overall dress. They loved their clothes and thanked the princesses.

One day Kacey and Kayden were in their home with Mario and Luigi. Kacey was getting bored and turned to the brothers.

"Is it alright if I walk around the town?" Kacey asked.

"Sure." Mario said. Kacey smiled.

* * *

Roy was walking around trying to get the dream out of his head. While he was walking, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Hello." He heard a voice say. He turned around and was surprised to see who was behind him.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter was ok and not too long.**


	4. The truth about Roy

**Disclaimer: I only own my fan characters.**

* * *

Roy stared at the human in front of him. She smiled at him.

 _"Sh-She can't be real! Who is this?!"_ Roy thought.

"I've never seen you around here before." She said.

"Uh, where am I?" Roy asked.

"The Mushroom Kingdom." She replied. Roy looked around. He didn't realize he wasn't in Dark Land anymore. He looked back at the girl.

"What's your name? I'm Kacey." Kacey said.

 _"She has the same name?!"_ He thought.

"I'm Roy Koopa." Roy replied.

"Nice to meet you." Kacey said. Roy continued to stare at her.

"...Are you ok?" She asked. Roy shook his head.

"It's nothing." He said. Kacey smiled again.

"Would you like to talk for a little while?" She asked.

"Sure."

* * *

"Where's Kacey? It's starting to get late." Mario said.

"I dunno." Luigi said.

"We should go find her." Mario replied. Luigi and Kayden nodded and they left the house.

* * *

 _"This is so weird."_ Roy thought. He listened to Kacey talk about the things she liked and kept staring at her, still confused.

"You're pretty cool Roy." Kacey said. He smirked.

"Hey. Where are you from anyways?" Roy asked.

"Well, I'm actually-"

"Kacey!" They heard a voice say. The two turned around to see Mario, Luigi, and Kayden running up to them.

"Oh guys! I'm sorry! I didn't realized it was getting late." Kacey said. Mario and Luigi noticed the Koopaling next to her and glared at him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Mario asked, still glaring at Roy.

"Did he hurt you?" Luigi asked Kacey, pulling her closer to them.

"What? No." Kacey said, confused.

"You know these guys?" Roy asked.

"Yes. My brother and I are actually-"

"Lets go." Luigi said. They began to walk away, Luigi still holding onto Kacey. She looked back at Roy. He sighed and started heading back to the Koopa Kingdom.

* * *

"Who was that guy?" Kayden asked.

"That was Roy Koopa. One of the Koopalings." Mario explained.

"Koopalings?" The siblings asked.

"They're Bowser's kids. All of them are always kidnapping Peach and causing trouble." Luigi replied.

"But...He seemed so nice." Kacey said.

"He's not. He's evil." Luigi said.

"You both should stay away from him. All of them." Mario said.

"Alright." Kayden replied. Kacey sighed.

"Ok."

* * *

Kacey sat in her room and stared at the ceiling. She thought about that Koopaling and what Mario and Luigi said.

"Roy didn't seem evil. Is he really as bad as they say?" Kacey saw that it was getting darker outside. She changed into her nightgown and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 **I really hope Mario and the others aren't OOC. When I was writing more I never really had them in my stories. But I hope this chapter was good.**


	5. Kacey gets kidnapped

**I hope this chapter will be good...**

 **Disclaimer: Only own my FCs**

* * *

Roy walked inside the castle. He sighed as he thought about what happened. Bowser and the rest of his siblings watched as he walked passed them, heading to his room.

"Where have you been?" Bowser asked. Roy stopped in his tracks and stared at the ground.

"The Mushroom Kingdom." Roy replied.

"The Mushroom Kingdom? Were you going to kidnap the princess?" Bowser asked, a huge grin on his face.

"...She's real." Roy said, still staring at the ground.

"What? Of course Peach's real." Morton said.

"Not the princess you idiot!" Roy exclaimed, turning to them. He sighed.

"Kacey. The girl from my dream before." He said. Everyone stared at him.

"Are you sure it was her?" Bowser asked.

"It could've been someone that looks like her." Larry stated.

"No! It was her." Roy said and headed to his room.

* * *

"Do you like it here Kacey?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah! The Mushroom Kingdom is a really nice place." Kacey replied. It's been a few weeks since Kacey met Roy. She still thought about the koopaling and what the bros said. Kacey turned to Jasmine.

"Hey Jasmine?" Kacey said.

"Yeah?"

"Um, can I ask you something?" Kacey said.

"Sure. What is it?" Jasmine said.

"Um...Do you know who the Koopalings are?" Kacey asked.

"Of course! I've met them lots of times." Jasmine replied.

"You have?"

"Yep! They're pretty cool." Jasmine said.

"What's Roy like?" Kacey asked.

"Oh he's kinda cool. He's a bully though. Why?" Jasmine said.

"I've actually met him a few weeks ago. He didn't seem like a bully back then." Kacey replied.

"I was thinking about going to Bowser's castle today." Jasmine said.

"I wish I could go. Mario and Luigi won't let me though." Kacey sighed. Jasmine thought for a moment. Then she smiled.

"You can come with me if you want." Jasmine said.

"Really? But what about Mar-"

"Mario and Luigi are in the Beanbean Kingdom with Peach and your brother's in Sarasaland with Daisy and Azalea. They won't know." Jasmine said.

"Are you sure?" Kacey asked.

"Sure. And if anything happens, I'll help you." Jasmine replied. Kacey smiled.

"Thanks. So when are yo-" Kacey stopped her sentence when they heard a loud crash. They looked up to see Bowser in his clown car. He was heading towards them.

"What is he doing here?!" Jasmine said. Bowser finally made it to them.

"Bowser! Peach isn't here." Jasmine said.

"I'm not here for Peach. I'm here for her!" Bowser replied, pointing to Kacey.

"Me?!" Kacey started to back away from him, but Bowser grabbed her and put her inside of the clown car.

"Jasmine! Help!" Kacey screamed as Bowser flew away.

"Don't worry Kacey! I'm coming!" Jasmine said as she ran in their direction.

* * *

Bowser made it back to his castle. He got out of the clown car, grabbed Kacey, and walked inside. He made it to the dungeon, unlocked the door, and put Kacey inside. She watched as he locked the door again.

"Wh-Why did you kidnap me?!" Kacey asked. Bowser smirked and left. Kacey sat in the cell and cried.

"Maybe I should've believed Mario and Luigi." Kacey sobbed. The door opened an hour later. She glanced up to see who it was.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter and story's ok..**


	6. Meeting the Koopa Kids

**Disclaimer: Only own my FCs**

* * *

Kacey saw another Koopaling walking inside. This Koopaling was a girl. She walked up to the cell that Kacey was in.

"Who are you?" Kacey asked.

"So you're the girl my brother was dreaming about?" Wendy said.

"What?" Wendy unlocked the door to the cell. Kacey stared at her. Wendy sighed.

"Are you coming or what?" She asked. Kacey got up and walked out of the cell. She followed Wendy, confused.

"Who are you?" Kacey asked.

"Wendy." She replied.

"Why did Bowser kidnap me?"

"My brother mentioned you before." Wendy said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So I guess daddy wanted to bring you here for him." They made it to a door. Wendy opened it and they went inside. Kacey saw more Koopalings in there. Some were watching TV while one was reading a book. The other Koopalings noticed them and looked at Kacey.

"Is that her?" One of them asked.

"I think so." Another replied.

"Of course it is you idiots!" Kacey looked to the corner of the room to see a familiar Koopa.

"Roy!" Kacey ran up to him.

"I heard you were dreaming about me." Kacey giggled.

"What?!"

"What was it about?" Kacey smiled.

"You and Roy were-" Roy grabbed another Koopa and covered his mouth. Kacey laughed and looked at everyone.

"So, I know Roy, and I just met Wendy. But who are you guys?" Kacey asked. The rest of the Koopalings told her their names.

"Hey. How do you know those plumbers anyways?" Roy asked.

"Oh. They're actually letting my brother and I live with them." Kacey replied.

"You don't have your own home?" Lemmy asked.

"It's a long story" Kacey said.

* * *

Jasmine finally made it to the Koopa Kingdom. She made it to Bowser's castle. She ran inside, through the halls, until she heard voices coming from a door. Jasmine opened it to see Kacey, the Koopalings, and Bowser jr.

"Kacey!" Kacey looked up to see Jasmine.

"Hi Jazzy!" Kacey greeted.

"We need to go. Mario and the others will be back soon." Jasmine replied.

"Oh..ok." Kacey said, frowning. She got up and walked towards Jasmine. She looked back at Roy and smiled.

* * *

The girls made it back to the Mushroom Kingdom before the others.

"That was close." Jasmine sighed. A few minutes later, Mario and Luigi came back and greeted them.

"How was your day?" Luigi asked.

"It was..interesting." Kacey said. They noticed a Toad running towards them.

"Mario! Luigi! Bows-" Jasmine covered the Toad's mouth.

"Yeah. It was interesting."

* * *

Later that day Kayden came back from Sarasaland. Kacey watched as the three played a game. She started to think about the Koopalings again.

 _"They didn't seem so bad."_ Kacey wanted to go back to the Koopa Kingdom. She wanted to see the Koopalings again.

 _"Mario and Luigi won't let me go. And I'm not sure when Jasmine will go back there again. All of them seem pretty cool. Especially Roy"_ Kacey sighed.

 _"I need to see him again."_

* * *

 **I feel like this chapter wasn't that good...**


	7. Kacey visits Castle Koopa

I **really hope this chapter's ok...**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my fan characters.**

* * *

It's been a week since Kacey got kidnapped. She was at Peach's Castle with Luigi and the others. Peach wanted her friends to come over for the day. While everyone was talking, Kacey was thinking about the Koopalings and Bowser jr.

 _"I really want to go back there. Roy and the others really didn't seem so bad."_

"Kacey? Are you alright?" She looked up at Peach and the others. She shook her head and smiled.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Are you sure?" Her brother asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

The next day, the four were in their house relaxing. Kacey was in her room reading a book. She stopped reading and looked out of the window. It was the afternoon and a few Toads were outside. Kacey sat on her bed and began to think.

"Maybe...I can try to go back today." She whispered. She thought about her brother and the bros again.

"Hopefully they won't find out." She sat her book on her bed, got up, and walked out of her room. She made it to the living room where the three were.

"I'm gonna take a walk for awhile." Kacey said.

"Ok." Mario and Kayden replied.

"Be careful." Luigi said.

"I will!" Kacey said as she walked out of the door.

* * *

Kacey remembered the way to Bowser's Castle. She finally arrived an hour later. Two Koopas were standing outside of the doors of the castle. Kacey walked up to them. They blocked the enterence.

"U-Um, can you let me inside please? I wanna see Bowser's kids." Kacey said.

"No!" One of the Koopas replied.

"But why?" She asked.

"King Bowser doesn't wanna be disturbed." The other Koopa said. Kacey sighed.

* * *

Roy was walking through the halls of the castle. He stopped when he heard another voice coming from the front doors of the castle.

"What's going on out there?" He walked up to the doors, opened them, and was shocked to see Kacey.

"Hi Roy." Kacey greeted.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted to see you guys again but Bowser doesn't want to be disturbed. I guess I can come bac-"

"Forget that! Ignore those guys. You can come in here." Roy replied.

"Oh ok!" Kacey walked inside.

"I thought those plumbers didn't want ya around us." Roy said.

"They don't but I really wanted to see you guys. Especially you!" Kacey replied.

"...Me?" Roy asked.

"Yeah! I think you're cool and the others aren't as bad as Mario and Luigi say. Plus I was hoping you and I could be friends." Kacey explained. Roy smirked.

"You sure you wanna be friends with a Koopa like me?" Roy asked.

"Of course! You're not so bad." She replied.

"Alright then."

* * *

Roy decided to show Kacey more of the castle. He showed her the kitchen, the guest rooms, and all of the Koopalings rooms. They decided to talk in his room. Kacey looked around the room. The walls were pink, there were posters on the walls, magazines on his dresser, and a few dumbbells in the corner of the room. Kacey glanced at the floor and noticed a cage near his bed.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing to the cage.

"That's Pookie, our pet rabbit." Roy replied. Kacey gasped.

"You have a pet rabbit? I love rabbits!" Kacey exclaimed.

"He ran away before but we made some of the minions search for him." Roy replied. Kacey grabbed the cage and looked at the rabbit. He backed away from her, afraid. Kacey opened the cage and smiled at the rabbit.

"Don't be afraid. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Kacey said, trying to calm Pookie down. He finally did and let Kacey hold him.

"Why are you so afraid?" She asked.

"Probably because I beat him up sometimes." Roy replied.

"What?! No wonder he ran away!" Kacey said. She hugged Pookie.

"Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you again." Kacey said.

* * *

Kacey made it back to her home. It was getting late. She walked inside to see the guys gone.

 _"They're probably in their rooms."_ She thought. Kacey went to her room and sat on her bed. She smiled as she thought about her day.

"It was fun. Maybe I can go back tomorrow." Kacey lied on her bed and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. And if you don't know who Pookie is, he was in the comic "Bowser Knows Best."**


	8. Kacey's Friend

**Sorry this took awhile. I had writer's block and I didn't have motivation to do anything. But hopefully this chapter will be good.**

 **Disclaimer: Only own my FCs**

* * *

It was the next day and Kacey was heading to the Koopa Kingdom. She told Luigi and the others that she was going to walk around the Mushroom Kingdom. She finally made it to the castle a few minutes later. The same two Koopas from before were outside of the doors. They saw Kacey and let her inside. Kacey walked through the halls and made it to the room where the Koopalings hang out most of the time.

"Roy stop!" She heard a voice say.

"That sounded like Lemmy." Kacey opened the door to see Roy beating up Lemmy and Iggy.

"Roy!" She ran up to them and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"What are you doing?!" Kacey asked.

"What does it look like? I'm beatin' them up!" Roy replied.

"But why? Did they do anything to you first?" She asked.

"No..." Lemmy said.

"We didn't.." Iggy added. Kacey sighed.

"Why must you bully people?"

"Because it's fun." He replied. Kacey turned to the two on the ground.

"Here." Kacey handed Iggy and Lemmy a 1-up mushroom. They smiled and ate it. Kacey turned back to Roy, glaring at him.

"You really shouldn't beat people up and bully anyone. Especially if they didn't do anything to you."

"Whatever." Roy replied. Kacey sighed again.

* * *

Later on Jasmine came over to the castle. They all watched movies and played video games. Kacey also got to meet one of Iggy's friends. A Koopa girl named Tiana. Tiana was shy at first when meeting her, but then they became friends. While everyone was watching a movie, Jasmine turned to Kacey.

"Kacey?"

"Yeah Jaz?" She said.

"Did Mario and Luigi let you come here?" Jasmine asked.

"Nope." Kacey replied.

"Wait, they don't know?" She asked.

"No. I actually came here yesterday too. They think I've been taking a walk around the Mushroom Kingdom." Kacey explained.

"Kacey...What if they find out?"

"They won't. I'll make sure of it." Kacey replied.

"Alright..." Jasmine decided to drop the subject and continued to watch the movie.

* * *

Daisy wanted to throw a party at her castle one day and needed help, so Kacey couldn't go back to Bowser's castle for awhile. Everyone was helping her and Azalea decorate the ball room.

 _"It's still kinda weird being back in Sarasaland."_ Kacey thought while hanging some streamers. She went over to another wall to hang some more.

 _"Hmm. I wonder what Roy and the others are doing..."_ Kacey finished up and decided to help blow up some balloons. She grabbed some and began to blow a few up.

* * *

Later on everyone decided to take a break. Kacey sat in a chair next to one of the windows. She looked outside. She saw a few Toads walking around. Kacey began to think about the third oldest Koopaling and sighed.

"I wonder when I can see him again." She said.

"See who again?" Kacey turned around to see Daisy and Azalea. She gasped and covered her mouth.

 _"Why was I so loud?!"_

"Um, no one." Kacey replied.

"It might be her boyfriend!" Azalea said.

"W-What? N-No! I don't have a boyfriend." Kacey said, blushing.

"Well, who is it?" Daisy asked.

"He's just a friend."

"What's his name?" Azalea asked.

"U-Um...Well." Kacey stuttered.

"Hey I know! Why don't you invite this guy to the party." Daisy said.

"W-WHAT?!" Kacey exclaimed, her eyes widened.

"Yeah we don't mind. Plus you can see your friend again." Azalaea added.

"Uh...I don't know."

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Daisy said. Kacey sighed.

"Ok." She replied.

"Great! Now let's all get back to work!" Daisy said. When Daisy and Azalea were away from her, Kacey sighed again. Jasmine walked over to her.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked.

"I don't know. I guess I have to tell him. Whenever I get the chance."

* * *

The party started in a few days. The girls picked out dresses when they were finished decorating. Kacey was at home with the guys. She remembered what happened the other day and sighed.

"I guess I can try to go to him today." She got up and left her room. She told the others she would be out for a little while.

"Where are you going?" Luigi asked.

"Oh. I'm just going to see a friend for a second. I'll be back soon." Kacey replied and left.

* * *

Kacey made it to the Koopa Kingdom. No guards were at the enterence, so she began to knock. A few minutes later, the door opened.

"What are ya doing here?" She heard a familiar voice say. Kacey looked up to see Roy, tears forming in her eyes.

"H-Hey. What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I'm so stupid!" Kacey said, tears flowing down her face. Roy looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Princess Daisy and Azalea are throwing a party." Kacey sobbed.

"Is that bad?" He asked. Kacey began to explain to him what happened, still crying. Roy stared at her and thought for a moment.

"I can help ya out." Roy said. Kacey looked up at him.

"W-What? But if everyone sees a Koopa at the party, Mario and Luigi will-"

"Don't worry girly. I have an idea." Roy replied. Kacey wiped her tears and hugged him, making him blush.

"Oh thank you Roy! But what are you going to do?" She asked.

"You'll see." Roy smirked.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter was ok and not too long...**


	9. Daisy's Party

**Disclaimer: I only own my fan characters.**

* * *

Roy was in his room looking for his scepter. Daisy's party started later that day and he needed to find it soon. Larry was walking past his room and noticed it.

"What are you looking for?" Larry asked.

"My scepter." Roy replied.

"Why?" Larry asked.

"I'm helping Kacey with something." Roy said.

"Why do you need your scepter?" Larry asked.

"None of your business!" Roy replied, annoyed. Larry sighed and left. Roy looked under his bed. He moved Pookie's cage and finally found it. He grabbed it and sat on his bed, staring at it.

 _"Why do I wanna help her so bad?"_ Roy sighed.

 _"Do I...really like her?"_

* * *

Kacey sat on her bed and stared at the floor. She was nervous about tonight. She thought about what Roy said to her before.

 _"I wonder what he's gonna do. I still feel bad about the whole thing, but hopefully Roy's plan works."_ She looked up at the clock.

"Just a few more hours."

* * *

Hours passed and the party was beginning to start. Mario, Luigi, and Kayden wore tuxeos while Peach and Kacey wore pink dresses with white ribbons. They all headed to Sarasaland. Kacey took a deep breath.

 _"Roy...I hope your idea works. Whatever it is."_

* * *

Roy walked out of the castle, his scepter in one hand. He began to head to Sarasaland. He had to make sure no other Toads were around to see him. Luckily no one was around. He finally made it to the kingdom. He saw a lot of people at the castle. Roy hid behind a tree and glanced at his scepter.

"I guess I should do this now. Should've done it earlier." Roy said and began to cast a spell. When the spell was finished he hid his scepter behind a nearby bush and headed to the castle.

* * *

Kacey was in the castle talking to Peach, Daisy, and Azalea. Azalea and Daisy both wore yellow dresses. Azalea remembered their conversation from the other day and turned to Kacey.

"So Kacey, where's your friend?" She asked.

"Yeah! I'd like to meet him." Daisy added.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I think he'll be here soon." Kacey replied. Kacey was still nervous and looked around the ball room. She then felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Hi Kacey." They said. She turned around to see a boy that wore a black tux and pink sunglasses. Kacey stared at him, her face beginning to turn red. He smirked.

 _"It's Roy...what did he do?...and why am I blushing?!"_ Kacey thought.

"Oh. Is this your friend?" Peach asked. Kacey nodded.

"Yes. This is...Royale." Kacey said.

"It's so nice to meet you Royale! Kacey was talking about you before." Daisy said.

"Really?" Roy asked.

"Yeah. She missed you so much and was wondering when she could see you again." Daisy replied.

"D-Daisy!" Kacey exclaimed, blushing again.

"Well, I hope you have a good time tonight. I'm gonna go look for Luigi now." Daisy said and left. Azalea and Peach left minutes later. When they were gone Roy looked at Kacey.

"Royale?" He said.

"Well if you told me your idea, I could've came up with a better name!" Kacey said. Roy chuckled. Kacey looked at him again.

"What did you do?" Kacey asked.

"I used a spell." Roy replied.

"Oh. But where's your-"

"I hid it in a bush." Roy said, stopping her. Kacey sighed.

"Thanks again for doing this. I still feel bad about it." Kacey said.

"Don't worry about it." Roy replied.

* * *

"Hey Mario?" Luigi said, turning to his brother.

"Yeah Luigi?" Mario said.

"That kid Kacey's talking to. Doesn't he look familiar to you?" Luigi asked. Mario looked closer at him.

"Yeah. He kinda does." He replied.

"I can't think of who he looks like." Luigi said.

"Me neither." They decided to drop it and focused on the party.

* * *

Roy and Kacey decided to talk outside. They sat in the grass near the bush where Roy's scepter was hiding. No one else was near them. Kacey looked up at the stars.

"The stars look so beautiful tonight." She said.

"I guess." Roy replied. Kacey smiled and looked at Roy again. Roy looked back at her in confusion.

"Why do ya keep staring at me?" He asked.

"Oh sorry. I didn't notice. I guess you look kinda...cute like this." Kacey said. They both began to blush.

"N-Not that you don't look cute as a Koopa!" Kacey added, her face getting redder. Roy smirked again.

"I know what ya meant." Roy replied. They began to hear slow music playing from the castle. Kacey then looked to Roy.

"Roy?" She said.

"Yeah."

"Do you...do you wanna dance...with me?" Kacey asked.

"I'm not that good at slow dances." Roy said.

"That's ok. I'm not that good either." Kacey smiled. Roy got up and took her hand.

"I guess we can." He said. Roy put his arms around her waist while Kacey put hers on his shoulders and they began to dance. Kacey began to blush again.

 _"Why do I keep blushing?"_ She thought.

 _"She's been blushing a lot."_ Roy thought. They continued to dance. Soon the music stopped and the two stopped dancing.

"I liked dancing with you." Kacey said.

"You're good at it." Roy said. The two stared at each other for awhile. Then, without thinking, Roy pulled Kacey close to him and kissed her. Kacey was shocked at first, but kissed him back. They finally pulled away and stared at each other again, blushing. They heard people starting to walk out of the castle.

"I...guess the party's over." Kacey said.

"Yeah." Roy replied. He was going to grab is scepter, but Kacey stopped him. She kissed him on his cheek, making him blush.

"Thanks again. I hope I can come see you guys again soon." She said.

"Y-Yeah." Roy replied.

"I should go find the guys. Bye." Kacey smiled at him and walked away. Roy grabbed his scepter and hid behind a tree, changing himself back to normal. As he was heading back home, he began to think about what happened.

 _"What made he kiss her?!"_

* * *

 **I feel like this chapter could've been a little better... I also realized that Roy smirks a lot in this story XD**


	10. A Crush?

**I really feel like certain parts of the story is rushed... maybe because of the time skips**

 **Disclaimer: Only own my Fan Characters! Kameron belongs to my sister.**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the party. Mario and the others wanted to do different things, like playing baseball or tennis, so Kacey hasn't been to the Koopa Kingdom since. While spending time with everyone, Kacey continued to think about the Koopalings. When she thought about Roy, she noticed her heart always raced and she felt her face getting hot. When she remembered the kiss, her heart raced faster and her face got even redder.

 _"What's wrong with me?"_ Kacey thought as she watched Mario and Luigi play tennis.

"Are you ok Kacey?" She heard her brother say. She turned to him and smiled.

"I'm fine." Kacey replied.

"Are you sure? Your face is really red." Kayden said.

"I'm alright. Don't worry." Kacey said.

"Oh ok. Just yet anyone know if you feel sick." Kayden replied and looked back at the game.

* * *

Another week has passed and Kacey still hasn't seen Roy and the others. One day while everyone was at Peach's castle, Peach noticed Kacey's face turning red.

"Kacey, are you sick?" She asked.

"No. Why?" Kacey said.

"Your face is really red." Peach replied.

"Maybe she's in love!" Daisy said.

"N-No! I'm not in love!" Kacey replied, still blushing.

"Well why else would you be blushing so much? You said you're not sick and you don't seem mad or embarrassed." Daisy said.

"Is it Royale?" Peach asked.

"I'm not in love with anyone." Kacey said.

"Where is Royale anyways? I haven't seen him since the party." Daisy said.

"Um, he's probably at home working out or playing video games." Kacey replied.

"Oh. Where does he live?" Peach asked.

"He lives somewhere in the Bean Bean Kingdom. He visits the Mushroom Kingdom sometimes." Kacey lied.

"Oh ok. Maybe we can visit him one day." Peach replied.

 _"I hate lying like this!"_ Kacey thought. She sighed and stared at the floor.

* * *

Roy was in his room one day playing video games with a few other Koopas. While playing, they heard a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" One of the Koopas asked.

"I dunno." Roy paused the game, sat his controller down, and went to the door. He opened it and was surprised to see who was on the other side.

"Kacey?" He said.

"Hi Roy." Kacey greeted.

"I haven't seen ya in awhile girly." Roy replied.

"Luigi and the others wanted to do other stuff. But I can finally see you guys again." Kacey explained.

"Cool." Roy let her inside the room. She noticed three other Koopas also in the room.

"Who's this?" Another Koopa asked.

"This is Kacey." Roy said. Kacey waved shyly.

"I heard of you! You're one of Tiana's friends. I'm Rogan." The Koopa with the leather jacket and black sunglasses said.

"I'm Kameron. Nice to meet you." A Koopa with a black, red, and white Mohawk greeted.

"I'm Austin." The last Koopa with green hair said.

"Austin's one of my cousins." Roy explained.

"Oh really?" Kacey said.

"We live in a different kingdom. Our kingdom is better than Uncle Bowser's." Austin said, making Roy annoyed.

"Whatever. I don't have enough controllers for ya to play too." Roy said, turning to Kacey.

"That's ok! I'd probably be terrible at it. I'll watch you guys play." Kacey said.

"Ok." Roy sat down on the floor with the others and began to play again. Kacey sat on Roy's bed and watched.

"Hey Roy, ya got a girlfriend yet?" Austin asked. Kacey looked from the TV to the four Koopas.

"No. Why?" Roy asked.

"I dunno. Maybe you can go out with Pom Pom. She's still single and she's kinda cute." Austin replied.

"Who's...Pom Pom?" Kacey asked, a hint of jealously in her voice.

"Boom Boom's friend. They're one of our minions." Roy explained.

"Oh..." Kacey replied.

"So, you wanna ask her out?" Austin asked.

"You better not." Kacey mumbled under her breath.

"Ya say something Kacey?" Roy asked.

"Oh no." Kacey replied.

"I dunno. I'll think about it." Roy said.

"Ok." Austin replied and continued to play. Kacey watched and began to think.

 _"Why did I just get jealous?! I...I don't like Roy like that. He's just a friend...right?"_

* * *

Another month passed and Kacey noticed she still felt the same when she thought about Roy. She met Pom Pom one day and felt jealous again when Pom Pom was around Roy.

 _"Why do I feel like this? Do I...really like him?"_ Kacey sighed and looked at the ground.

 _"Maybe I-"_

"You alright?" Roy asked, stopping her thoughts.

"Oh...yeah." Kacey replied.

"...Are you sure? Ya keep blushing a lot." Roy said.

"I'm ok." Kacey smiled.

 _"I really like Roy but I don't think I...love him. Maybe...it's a crush."_

* * *

 **I'm sorry this story is so rushed... and in case you don't know, in the song "Ignorance is Bliss", Bowser mentions having a sister. So that's how Austin and the rest of his siblings are the Koopalings and Bowser jr's cousins.**

 **I'm probably gonna do another time skip in the next chapter. I'm also thinking about bringing back some old FCs that I used to use as villains in my stories too.**


	11. Suspicions

**I hope this chapter is ok...**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my FCs**

* * *

"So Kayden, you and your sister have been in the Mushroom Kingdom for a few months now. Do you like it?" Azalea asked Kayden. He was visiting her in Sarasaland one day.

"It's nice. I'm really glad Mario and Luigi helped us. I used to think no one would." Kayden replied.

"I do wish Daisy and I knew about your situation. We could've helped sooner." Azalea said.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." Kayden smiled.

"By the way, what's Kacey up to?" Azalea asked.

"She's been walking around the kingdom almost every day. Probably hanging out with that guy Royale." He replied.

"Really? I didn't see them a few days ago." Azalea said.

"Are you sure?" Kayden asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Maybe she wasn't near you. I'll ask her later." Kayden said.

* * *

"It has to be a crush...It can't be anything more than that." Kacey said as she headed back to her home. She went to Bowser's Castle hanging out with the Koopalings and Bowser jr again. She still felt the same being around Roy and also realized he's been on her mind a lot. She made it back home and went inside to see Kayden sitting on the couch.

"Hi Kayden." Kacey greeted.

"Hey Kacey, can I ask you something?" Kayden said.

"Sure. What is it?" Kacey asked. She sat next to him.

"Did you see Azalea a few days ago?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"Azalea came here and didn't see you anywhere." Kayden replied.

"Oh... I must've been somewhere else." Kacey said.

"Were you with your friend?" Kayden asked.

"Yeah." Kacey replied.

"Oh alright." Kayden said.

"Is there anything else you wanna talk about?" Kacey asked.

"No that's it." Kayden said.

"Ok." Kacey said. Kayden watched as she headed to her room.

 _"Why do I feel like she's lying?"_ Kayden thought.

* * *

The next day, Kacey and the others were watching TV. A few minutes later, Kacey got up from her seat.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air for awhile." Kacey said.

"Alright." Luigi replied. Kacey got up, went to the door, and left. Kayden went over to the door and looked through the crack, watching his sister.

"Guys...I don't think Kacey's been walking around the kingdom." Kayden said, sitting back down.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked.

"Azalea didn't see her anywhere when she came here before. Plus Kacey's been acting strange for awhile now." Kayden explained.

"Yeah. Is she sure she's alright?" Luigi said.

"I don't know." Kayden replied.

"Maybe we should walk around the town just to make sure." Luigi suggested. The two nodded.

* * *

"This feeling isn't going away. I just know it." Kacey said. She was walking back to her house from the Koopa Kingdom again. When she went inside, she saw the three waiting for her.

"Um hey guys." Kacey said.

"Kacey, where have you been?" Luigi asked.

"I told you guys I was gonna get some fresh air." Kacey replied.

"We didn't see you anywhere." Mario said.

"I was walking around but then I went to see Jasmine." Kacey replied.

"...Are you sure?" Kayden asked. Kacey nodded.

"Alright..." They decided to drop the subject for the moment. Kacey went to her room after that.

"I still don't know." Kayden said.

* * *

 **I'm gonna try to write the next chapter either now or tomorrow.**


	12. Confessions

**Yeah I didn't feel like writing the other day ^^;**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my FCs!**

* * *

"Kacey's gone again." Kayden said. He was sitting on the couch watching TV. Two weeks have passed since Kayden and the bros questioned Kacey. Mario and Luigi had to go to Peach's Castle to help her with something, so Kacey and Kayden stayed back home. Kacey left out a few minutes later.

"I wonder what Kacey's doing. I should've went with her." Kayden sighed.

"Maybe I should go look for her." He turned the TV off, got up, and left.

* * *

"...Are you ok?" Wendy asked. She was in her room with Tiana, Jasmine, and Kacey. Kacey looked up at her.

"I'm fine." Kacey replied.

"No you're not." Wendy replied.

"Huh?"

"Your face is really red." Tiana said.

"Oh...really?" Kacey asked.

"It's been happening a lot. Everyone has been noticing it." Jasmine said.

"Oh." Kacey replied.

"I also noticed you've been daydreaming a lot." Jasmine said.

"...Oh." Kacey said.

"Tell us the truth." Wendy said.

"What's going on?" Jasmine added. Kacey looked at her friends. She sighed.

"Well, I guess it's because I...like Roy...maybe." Kacey said, blushing more. The three girls gasped and stared at their friend.

"Really?" Jasmine asked.

"You love my brother?" Wendy added.

"I don't know if it's love or if it's just a crush, but I really do like him a lot." Kacey replied.

"But he's a bully." Tiana said.

"I know but I know he can change." Kacey replied. Jasmine then remembered something.

"Kacey, Mario and the others still don't know you've been coming here?" She asked.

"No." Kacey replied.

"How long are you gonna keep this a secret?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know." Kacey said.

"What if they find out?" Tiana asked.

"They won't. I'm making sure they won't." Kacey said.

* * *

"Where is she?" Kayden said as he walked around Toad Town. He was looking for Kacey, but didn't see her anywhere. Kayden saw a Toad sitting by a tree and went over to him.

"Hi Kayden." The Toad greeted.

"Hi. Have you seen my sister anywhere?" Kayden asked.

"Nope. Sorry." The Toad replied. Kayden sighed and continued to look around.

* * *

Later on, Roy and Kacey were in his room playing a video game. Tiana and Jasmine went home earlier. When they were finished, they decided to watch TV for a little bit. Kacey glanced over at Roy and began to blush.

"You're so cute." Kacey whispered.

"Thanks." Roy said, smirking.

"Y-You heard me?!" Kacey asked, her face turning deep red.

"Yeah." Roy replied. Kacey stared at the floor. She then remembered something.

"Hey Roy." She began.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What was your dream about?" Kacey asked.

"My dream?"

"The one you had about me." Kacey said. Roy began to blush.

"Ya really wanna know?" He asked.

"Yeah. I've been curious for awhile." Kacey replied.

"...Ok." Roy began to tell her. Kacey began to blush again while listening to him.

"...You really loved me?" Kacey asked.

"Yeah." Roy replied. They were quiet for awhile. Kacey then spoke again.

"What about now?" She asked.

"Whaddaya mean?" He said.

"You felt that way about me in a dream. Do you still feel that way?" Kacey asked.

"I think so." Roy replied. They were silent again.

"...I like you too." Kacey said, looking away from the Koopaling. Roy stared at her.

"Really?" He asked.

"Uh huh. You're cool and you're a great friend. But every time I'm around you or even think about you, I start blushing and my heart starts racing." Kacey said.

"Oh." Roy replied.

"...I've also been thinking about that kiss." Kacey said.

"...Really?" Roy asked. Kacey nodded. She then looked up at him.

"...Can we...do it again?" She asked, making both of them blush.

"Are ya sure?" Roy asked. Kacey nodded again.

"But I wasn't a Koopa then." Roy replied.

"I still want to." Kacey said. Roy stared at her.

"Ok." He pulled her closer to him. Kacey then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Roy kissed her back. They stopped a few minutes later and stared at each other, still blushing. Roy then looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's getting late. You should go back before those plumbers and your brother notice you're still gone." Roy said. He was starting to get up, but Kacey stopped him.

"I think they can wait a few minutes." Kacey smirked and began to kiss Roy again.

* * *

Kayden was running to Peach's Castle. He hasn't seen Kacey all day and was getting worried. Two Toads let him inside of the castle.

"Mario! Luigi!" Kayden yelled. He found them in the council hall.

"Kayden? What's wrong?" Luigi asked.

"I can't find Kacey! She left out earlier and hasn't been back!" Kayden exclaimed.

"Oh no! What if Bowser kidnapped her?" Peach said.

"Let's go find her." Mario said. Luigi and Kayden nodded and followed him.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry this story is rushed... When this story is finished, I'm gonna make another about Roy and Kacey. I made the story before, but I deleted it. I even left it on a cliff hanger at the end cuz I was gonna make a sequel to it The title for the first story was called "Roy's Question" and the sequel was gonna be called "Roy's Son" (made a story called Ludwig's son too. I might remake that also.) So I'm gonna combine both stories and come up with a title for it.**

 **Also when I was writing here more, these were the main pairings I wrote about:**

 **Ludwig x Jasmine**

 **Iggy x Tiana**

 **Roy x Kacey**

 **I didn't mention it in the story, but Ludwig and Jasmine are together. Tia and Iggy aren't yet.**


	13. The Truth comes out

**Sorry this took awhile and that this story isn't the greatest...**

 **Disclaimer: Only own my fan characters.**

* * *

"What if she's not there?" Kayden asked.

"Then we'll have to keep on looking." Luigi said. They were almost to Bowser's Castle. They finally made it to the front doors of the castle after stopping a few Goombas and Koopa Troopas. They opened the doors and ran inside.

 _"Kacey, I hope you're alright."_ Kayden thought.

* * *

"Roy...We should stop now." Kacey said, stopping the kiss. The two were still in Roy's room.

"Hey, how long have ya been here?" Roy asked. Kacey glanced up at the clock and gasped.

"It's been over an hour?!" Kacey exclaimed.

"Guess we wasn't paying attention to the time." Roy replied.

"I need to go now." Kacey sighed.

"Yeah. They're probably out looking for ya." Roy said.

"I hope I can see you again soon." Kacey said. Before she left, she walked over to Roy and hugged him. Roy smirked and hugged her back. They stopped and stared at each other. Kacey then leaned in to kiss him. Roy did the same. Before they could kiss again, they heard a loud crash.

"What was that?!" Kacey said.

"I dunno." Roy replied. He grabbed his scepter and they both ran out of his room.

* * *

The rest of the Koopalings and Bowser jr were also running towards the sound. Everyone went to the throne room to find Bowser fighting Mario and the others. Kacey gasped as she saw what was happening.

"Guys! What are you doing?!" Kacey yelled. The three stopped fighting when they heard her voice.

"Kacey! You're ok!" Luigi said. Kayden ran up to his sister and hugged her.

"I was so worried about you!" Kayden said. He noticed Roy standing next to her and glared at him.

"Did they hurt you?" Kayden asked, still glaring at Roy.

"No Kayden." Kacey replied.

"I can't believe they kidnapped you!" Kayden said.

"We didn't kidnap her this time!" Bowser said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'this time'?" Mario asked.

"Hehe...well, a few months ago, Bowser might've kidnapped me." Kacey replied.

"WHAT?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"So I guess _he_ kidnapped you this time." Kayden said, looking at Roy.

"I didn't kidnap her!" Roy said.

"Why should we believe you?" Kayden asked.

"Kayden, he didn't-"

"Stand back Kacey! I'll deal with this Koopa." Kayden said.

"Bro, what are you-" Kacey noticed a fire flower in Kayden's hand. Kacey gasped when she saw the fireball in his hand.

"KAYDEN STOP!" Kacey, tears forming in her eyes, took Roy's scepter, stood in front of him, and blasted her brother, making him hit a wall. Kacey dropped the scepter and cried. Mario and Luigi ran over to Kayden and helped him up. Kayden looked at his sister and glared at her.

"Kayden..I-"

"Kacey...are you crazy?!" Kayden said.

"I-I didn't want you to hurt Roy." Kacey cried.

"Why do you care so much about him?!" Kayden asked.

"He's my friend and I...I-"

"You're FRIENDS with him?!" Kayden exclaimed.

"Yes.." Kacey replied.

"We should go." Luigi said.

"Let's talk about this at home." Mario replied. Mario, Luigi, and Kayden started to head towards the doors.

"Come on Kacey." Luigi said.

"But...But I-"

"Let's go!" Kayden said. Kacey sighed. She looked back at Roy and then followed them.

* * *

"Why were you at Bowser's Castle?" Luigi asked Kacey. They finally made it home. Kacey was sitting on the couch while the bros and Kayden were standing in front of her.

"I wanted to see Roy." Kacey replied.

"Kacey, have you been going to his castle this whole time?" Mario asked. Kacey stared at the floor.

"...Yes." Kacey replied.

"Didn't Mario and Luigi tell you to stay away from them?" Kayden asked.

"They're not so bad." Kacey replied.

"They're evil." Mario said.

"Especially Roy. He's probably the worst out of all of Bowser's kids." Luigi added.

"They can all change. Especially Roy. It would just take some time though." Kacey said.

"Why are you defending Roy so much?" Kayden asked.

"I told you before, he's my friend. Plus I think I kinda..." Kacey trailed off.

"Kinda what?" Mario asked. Kacey sighed.

"...Love him." Kacey said. The three stared at her in shock.

"Are you insane?!" Kayden asked.

"But, he's evil and a bully." Luigi said.

"He can change. He may be a bully, but he's always been nice to me. And he loves me too." Kacey replied.

"Can a Koopa and a human even be together?" Luigi asked.

"Of course. Jasmine's with Ludwig too." Kacey explained.

"What?!" Mario said.

"Kacey, what if he's lying to you?" Kayden asked.

"He's not." Kacey said.

"He could just be using you. Or he could just take advantage of you and go to another girl to do the same thing!" Kayden said.

"D-Don't say that!" Kacey jumped from the couch, tears now in her eyes. Mario and Luigi looked at each other.

"You shouldn't go back there." Luigi said.

"W-Why?" Kacey cried.

"We just don't want you to get hurt." Mario replied.

"Roy has never hurt me! None of them have!" Kacey said.

"We just want what's best for you." Luigi said. Kacey ran to her room, still crying. Kayden sighed.

"She'll be ok."

* * *

 **I got an idea for part of the next chapter. When I think of more stuff I'll work on it soon.**


	14. Bowser's Plan

**I feel like I haven't updated this story in awhile**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my FCs**

* * *

"Kacey, are you ok?" Peach asked. Kacey and the others were at Peach's castle the next day.

"...Yes." Kacey replied.

"You've been going to Bowser's castle this whole time?" Daisy asked. Kacey didn't reply.

"Going there can be dangerous." Peach said.

"None of them have hurt me." Kacey said.

"But they could've." Kayden replied. Kacey didn't look at her brother.

"...Maybe not all of them, but I know Roy can change." Kacey said.

"Are ya sure?" Daisy asked.

"Yes. It would take awhile though. But I know he can." Kacey replied.

"We'll see." Kayden said.

* * *

Mario wanted to play some sports the next day. Everyone was at Mario Stadium to watch Mario and the others play Tennis. Mario and Luigi were on one team while Peach and Daisy were on the other. Azalea was watching with Jasmine, Kacey, and Kayden. While everyone was watching the game, Kacey was lost in her thoughts.

 _"I really feel bad for hurting Kayden. But I really didn't want him to hurt Roy. I wish there was a way for me to see him again."_ Kacey looked around when she heard everyone cheering. _  
_

"Did you see that shot Kacey?!" Azalea said.

"Oh..yeah.." Kacey replied. She looked at the court and watch the teams changing sides.

 _"I wonder what Roy's doing."_

* * *

Roy was in his room working out. It's been almost a week since what happened with Kacey. Roy wanted to see her again, but didn't have a way to. He wanted to disguise himself again, but knew that wouldn't work anymore. While he was lifting weights, he heard Bowser calling for him and the rest of his siblings. Roy sighed, put the weights down, and went to the throne room.

Roy made it to the throne room with the rest of his siblings. Ludwig and Iggy were already there with Bowser.

"What now daddy? I was going to put on my makeup." Wendy whined.

"I have a new plan." Bowser said.

"Are we kidnapping Princess Peach again?" Lemmy asked. Bowser nodded.

"Yes, but we're gonna have some more help." Bowser replied. Iggy and Ludwig stepped aside to reveal two Toads. Both Toads wore black and purple.

"...Toads?" Bowser jr asked.

"How are two little Toads going to help?" Wendy asked.

"They're going to go to the Mushroom Kingdom and blend in with the other Toads." Bowser explained.

"And then they'll kidnap the princess." Ludwig said.

"We got DNA from two other Toads to make them." Iggy added.

"I dunno about this." Roy said, thinking about Kacey.

"We'll do our best." The two Toads said.

* * *

"Things will get better soon Kacey." Azalea said. Kacey sighed.

"I still feel horrible though." Kacey replied.

"You wanna play a game or something? Maybe that'll make you feel better." Azalea suggested.

"No thanks. I just wanna sit here for awhile." Kacey said.

"Alright then. I gotta get going." Azalea said. They said goodbye and Azalea left. Kacey stared at her feet and began to think.

 _"I hope things will get better soon."_

* * *

 **I hope this chapter was good.**


	15. Peach gets Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I only own my fan characters**

* * *

A week passed since what happened. Bowser, the Koopalings, and their minions were getting ready to begin their plan. Bowser told the two Toads what to do when they make it to the Mushroom Kingdom. The others would make it there when they got Peach. Roy sighed as he watched the two Toads left the castle.

 _"I hope Kacey will be alright."_

As the Toads were walking, the girl looked to her partner.

"So, what are we gonna do when the Princess is at Bowser's place?" She asked.

"Well, those plumbers will most likely stop Bowser and his brats. After that, we'll begin _my_ plan." The guy replied.

"You didn't tell me you had one? What is it?" She asked. As her partner began to explain his plan, the girl smiled evilly.

* * *

Soon the two Toads made it to the Mushroom Kingdom. The other Toads didn't pay attention to them, so they began to head towards Peach's castle. When they made it there, two Toads were standing in front of the doors.

"Hello. We're here to see Princess Peach." The male Toad said.

"May we go inside and speak to her?" The female Toad asked.

"Sorry. Princess Peach isn't here right now. Come back later." One of the Toads said. The two walked away from the Toads.

"What do we do now Justin?" The female Toad asked.

"We should get in touch with Bowser. Jade, hand me your scepter." Justin said. Jade sighed and did so.

* * *

Peach, Daisy, and the others were leaving Water Land and were heading back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"What should we do now?" Peach asked.

"You should throw a party at your castle this time!" Daisy said.

"Hmm. I'll think about it." Peach replied. They made it to the Mushroom Kingdom a few minutes later. Mario, Luigi, and Kayden decided to go home. The girls started to go to Peach's castle. As they were walking, Jasmine noticed two Toads near the castle.

"Hey, who are they?" She asked, pointing to the Toads. The others looked to where Jasmine was pointing.

"I'm not sure." Peach replied. Peach began to walk towards the two Toads. The others followed her.

"Excuse me?" The two Toads looked up to see the Princess smiling at them.

"Oh! Princess Peach! We were waiting for you." Jade said.

"Really? Well, is there anything I can help you with?" Peach asked.

"Well, we wanted to give you something." Justin said.

"A present? How sweet! What is it?" Peach asked.

"Close your eyes." Jade replied. When Peach covered her eyes, Justin pulled out his scepter and made a magic bubble surround the princess.

"W-What's going on?! Let me out!" Peach screamed. Justin laughed as Jade began to contact Bowser.

"What are you doing?!" Daisy exclaimed.

"What does it look like? We're kidnapping the princess!" Justin said. Before they could do anything, Jade used a spell to blast the three girls away from them. The three got up and noticed Bowser and Bowser jr with the two Toads, leaving with Peach.

"We gotta get Mario and Luigi!" Daisy said. Jasmine and Kacey nodded. The three ran to Mario and Luigi's home. Daisy began to bang on the door. Soon Mario opened it.

"Daisy? Is everything alr-"

"Peach got kidnapped!" Daisy screamed.

"What?! We have to go now!" Mario said.

"We're coming too!" Kayden said.

"Isn't there a faster way to get to Bowser's place?" Daisy asked.

"No. We haven't found a warp pipe leading there." Luigi said.

"We'll just have to go the usual way. Let's go!" Mario replied. The others nodded and followed him. While they were running, Kacey began to think about that Koopaling.

 _"Roy..."_

* * *

 **Hope this chapter was ok**


	16. Justin's Plan

**Sorry this took so long ^^;**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my FCs**

* * *

The group made it to Bowser's Castle. There were two Koopa Troopas guarding the entrence. Using a Fire Flower, Mario threw fire balls at them, knocking them down. They entered the castle and walked through the halls. Mario and Luigi fought some Goombas and Koopa Troopas as they headed towards the throne room. Everyone stopped in front of the enterence to the throne room.

"Jasmine." Kacey said, turning to her friend.

"Yes Kacey?" Jasmine asked.

"I...We can't fight them. They're our friends." Kacey replied.

"I know. I don't want to fight them either. But he have no choice." Jasmine sighed. Mario opened the doors to see Bowser, the Koopalings, and more minions. They noticed Peach in a cage near Bowser, frowning.

"Help..." Peach whispered.

"Bowser! Let Peach go!" Daisy said, making Bowser laugh. He then glanced over to Bowser jr and the Koopalings. Jr smiled evilly and began to throw Bob-ombs at the group. Everyone dodged them. Luigi took out a fire flower and began to shoot fire balls at Bowser, Morton, and Wendy. Kacey watched as everyone fought.

 _"I can't do it..."_

* * *

Justin and Jade were outside of the throne room, watching everything. Jade sighed in annoyance.

"How long is this gonna take?" She asked.

"Be patient. It'll be over soon." Justin said. Jade sighed again and continued to watch.

 _"This plan better work."_ She thought.

* * *

"Kacey, why are you just standing there? Help us!" Kayden said.

"Kayden, I can't fight them!" Kacey replied.

"Yes you can!" Kayden said. He noticed Roy getting ready to fight Luigi. He took out a fire flower and hit Roy with a fire ball. He continued to throw fire balls at him until Roy fell down.

"ROY!" Kacey began to run towards the Koopa, but her brother grabbed her arm.

"Kacey no!" Kayden said. Kacey glared at him.

"Let me go." Kacey said.

"Why aren't you listening to what Luigi and Mario said?" Kayden said.

"Why can't you understand I love him?!" Kacey exclaimed. Kayden let her go.

"But you can't-" Kacey ignored her brother and walked over to Roy. She knelt down to him and gave him a sad smile.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah." Roy replied. Kacey reached into her pocket and took out a 1-UP mushroom.

"Here. Take this." She said. Roy took the mushroom from her and ate it. She helped him sit up and hugged him. Mario helped Peach out of the cage while everyone else was distracted.

"Uh, y'know everyone's staring at us?" Roy asked as he glanced around the room.

"I don't care." Kacey said. Kacey let him go and smiled again. Everyone turned around when they heard the doors open. They saw the two Toads walking inside.

"Hey! Where were you two?! You were supposed to be in here helping!" Bowser said. The Toads ignored him and looked at Peach. They smirked and used their magic to put her in a magic bubble again.

"Hey! Stop!" Kacey said. As she was running towards them, they used their magic again to put Kacey in the bubble too.

"W-What are you doing?!" Kacey screamed.

"Hey! Let them go!" Mario said.

"What's going on?!" Bowser asked.

"We're kidnapping the princess. And her friend too." Jade laughed.

"Why are you doing this?" Peach asked.

" _We_ want to take over the Mushroom Kingdom!" Justin replied.

"You guys are supposed to be helping _me_ take over the Mushroom Kingdom!" Bowser yelled. The Toads laughed and then used their magic to teleport out of the castle.

"Where did they go?" Daisy asked.

"I'm not sure. But we have to find them." Mario said.

"We're going too!" Bowser said. Mario and the others looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" Luigi asked.

"Those are my minions! I need to get them back here to work for me!" Bowser replied.

"And we need to get Kacey back!" Roy added. Kayden glared at him.

"You don't need to worry about _my_ sister." Kayden said.

"Yeah I do. She's my friend." Roy replied. Before they could fight again, Jasmine got in between them.

"Look, I know you two hate each other. But just TRY to get along so that we can get them back." Jasmine said.

"...Fine." The two sighed.

* * *

Justin and Jade made it to a forest with the girls still in the bubble. As they were walking, Peach noticed a fortress in the distance. They made it there soon and went inside. The Toads put Peach and Kacey inside of a cell and locked it. They laughed as they left the room and locked the door. Kacey sat down and sighed. Peach sat next to her and tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry. Mario and the others will come to save us." Peach smiled.

"I hope so." Kacey replied and stared at the ground.

* * *

 **Hope this chapter was good.**


	17. Finding the Girls

**Sorry I haven't updated in a month ^^; I kinda lost my motivation each time I wanted to work on this chapter and I've been working on some other things. I'll try to finish this story soon so that I can write the sequel.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my FCs!**

* * *

Everyone began to walk out of Bowser's castle. Bowser made some of his minions come with them to help. Luigi turned to Mario as they walked away from the castle.

"Where should we look first?" He asked. Mario closed his eyes and began to think. He looked around and saw a forest.

"We should try that forest over there." Mario said, pointing to the forest in the distance.

"Ok!" Luigi said. Everyone began to follow the brothers to the forest.

* * *

Peach and Kacey sat in the cell next to each other. They tried to find a way out of there, but couldn't. Kacey gave up after trying one last time.

"I hope they find us soon." Kacey sighed. Peach looked over at her.

"Kacey?" She said.

"Yes Peach?" Kacey replied, turning to the princess.

"Can I ask you something?" Peach asked. Kacey nodded.

"What is it about Roy that you like?" Kacey began to blush and looked away.

"Well, Roy's really nice to me and he's cool." Kacey began.

"He's nice? But he's a bully." Peach replied.

"I know he can be mean and bully people, even his own siblings. But I know that he can change." Kacey said.

"How do you know?" Peach asked.

"I'm not sure honestly. But I have a feeling that deep down, he can be a really sweet guy." Kacey replied.

"Well, alright." Peach said, smiling at Kacey.

"I hope he and the others can get here soon." Kacey said.

* * *

The group made it to the entrance of the forest. Luigi looked around as they walked through the forest.

 _"It's kinda creepy here."_ He thought. As they were walking, he heard something rustling in the bushes near them.

"D-Did you hear that Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Hear what?" Mario asked. He glanced over at the bushes when they moved again.

"That!" Luigi said. Everyone stared at it. Moments later a group of Fire Bros, Hammer Bros, and Koopa Troopas jumped from behind the bushes.

"Bowser! What are your minions doing there?!" Daisy asked.

"What? I don't know who these guys are!" Bowser replied.

"Then where...?" Daisy trailed off.

"They must be working for those Toads." Mario said.

"Hey! Where's Peach and Kacey?!" Daisy said to the minions. They didn't replied. One of the Hammer bros threw their hammer at Daisy, but Luigi moved her out of the way.

"Whoa! Thanks Luigi. That was close." Daisy said.

"I guess we have to deal with these guys first." Kayden said.

"Yeah. Maybe they'll tell us after we beat them." Daisy replied. Mario and Luigi handed Kayden and Jasmine each a fire flower. Everyone then got ready to fight Justin's and Jade's minions.

* * *

 **Sorry it had to end right there ^^; but I hope this chapter was alright. Hopefully I can work on the next one tomorrow.**


	18. Where to look next?

**Sorry this took awhile. I lost my motivation again and alot of things have been going on lately. But I hope this chapter will be good.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my FCs**

* * *

Mario began to stomp on the Koopa Troopas' heads. Luigi and Daisy went after the Hammer Bro that tried to hit her. The Hammer Bro threw another hammer at Daisy, but she caught it and threw it back at him. Bowser made a few minions go after four Fire Bros. Jasmine and Kayden threw fire balls at other Fire Bros near them.

Soon Justin's and Jade's minions were defeated. The group made it out of the forest minutes later.

"Where should we look next?" Luigi asked.

"We should go to the Crystal Kingdom to see if anyone's seen them." Mario replied.

"Alright." Luigi said and everyone began to follow him.

* * *

"Let us go!" Peach screamed to the two Toads, making them laugh. Justin and Jade came to their cell to make sure the two wouldn't escape.

"Why do you want to take over the Mushroom Kingdom? We've never done anything to you!" Peach said.

"Why not?" Justin asked.

"We wanna control your kingdom. Maybe even Bowser's too." Jade replied.

"Good idea Jade!" Justin said.

"You're not gonna get away with it!" Kacey said.

"How?" Justin asked.

"The others will come and stop you both!" Kacey replied.

"They'll never find us!"

"I know they will!" The Toads laughed as they left the room. Kacey sighed as she sat back down.

"Guys...Please hurry." She whispered.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mario, but we haven't seen anyone come here." Princess Krystal, the princess of the Crystal Kingdom, said.

"Are you sure?" Mario asked.

"Yes." Krystal replied. Mario sighed. Before they left, Krystal stopped them.

"Wait! Take this." Krystal picked up a bag near her throne and handed it to Mario. He looked inside to see power ups.

"Just in case you need extras." Krystal smiled.

"Thanks!" Mario said and everyone left.

* * *

They went to more kingdoms, but no one saw the Toads or the girls. They left the Stardust Kingdom and stopped to take a break.

"I feel like we've looked everywhere." Daisy sighed.

"Me too. But there's somewhere we haven't looked yet." Mario said. He sat down and began to think.

"I hope Kacey's alright." Kayden said.

 _"Me too."_ Roy thought. Roy was getting annoyed. They've been looking the girls all day and still haven't found them. He looked around and saw something in the distance.

"Hey plumber!" Roy said to Mario. Mario looked up at him.

"What about there?" Roy asked, pointing to another forest.

"Oh. We haven't looked there yet." Daisy said.

"Let's go! Mario said. Everyone began to head to the forest.

 _"I hope you're alright Kacey."_ Roy thought.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter was good.**


	19. Justin's Fortress

**Here's the next chaper guys! Sorry it took so long. I keep losing motivation to do anything.**

 **Disclaimer: Only own my FCs**

* * *

Everyone made it to the forest. Mario and Luigi began to look around.

"I hope we can find them soon." Luigi said.

"Me too Luigi." Mario replied. As they were walking, he noticed something far away from them.

"Hey Luigi, what's that?" Mario said. Luigi looked closer to where Mario was pointing.

"That looks like a fortress! The girls might be there!" Luigi said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Daisy cheered and they headed towards the fortress.

* * *

"Are we almost there?" Daisy asked.

"Yep. We're getting closer." Mario replied. As they walked, they heard something rustling in the bushes nearby.

"Oh no..." Luigi said. A group of Hammer Bros jumped from behind the bushes.

"Again?! Great. Now we have to deal with these guys." Daisy sighed.

* * *

"They found us?!" Peach and Kacey heard Justin say outside of the room.

"I knew they would come!" Kacey cheered.

"Me too." Peach smiled.

"I wish there was a way for us to help them." Kacey sighed.

"I know, but we can't find a way to break out of this cell." Peach said.

"I guess we have to wait a little longer." Kacey sighed again.

"Don't worry. We'll get out of here soon." Peach said.

* * *

The Hammer Bros lied on the ground, defeated. Larry ran to the door and tried to open it, but couldn't.

"It's locked." He said. Roy walked towards the Hammer Bros. He saw one of them with a key. Roy took the key and unlocked the door.

"Oh." Larry said. Everyone then went inside. They walked through the hall and looked around.

"What room should we try first?" Daisy asked.

"Maybe this o-" Before Mario could finish, more of Justin's minions appeared in front of them, making Daisy groan.

"We can check after we deal with them." Mario said.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this is bad... There might be one more chapter after this.**


	20. The Final Battle

**Hi! Here's the final chapter! This was supposed to be done on the 5th but I lost my motivation...again. I hope it's good.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my FCs**

* * *

"Let's get this over with already!" Daisy began to stomp on a few Koopa Troopas, stopping them immediately. Mario and Luigi began to shoot fire balls at a few Koopa Troopas and Hammer Bros. Bowser saw a group of Bombshell Koopas heading towards him and his children. The Koopas began to fight them, making the Bombshell Koopas explode. Jasmine was stomping on a group of Goombas. She smiled as they were easily defeated.

"That's always easy." She said. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kayden fighting two Fire Bros. She noticed an Ice Bro walking towards him.

"Kayden look out!" She yelled. When he turned around, the Ice Bro hit him, making him lose his fire power. Daisy, seeing this, ran up to the Ice Bro and hit him. She then handed Kayden an Ice Flower. Kayden thanked her and they continued to fight the minions.

* * *

"Finally!" Daisy exclaimed. The Toad's minions were defeated. Everyone then went inside of the room to look for the girls.

"They're not in here." Mario said.

"Let's keep looking." Daisy replied. They left the room and continued to look through the rooms in the hall.

* * *

They looked through all of the doors in that hall, but still didn't find Peach and Kacey.

"They gotta be in here." Roy said. He began to head towards the next hallway, everyone else following him. Roy looked around the hall.

 _"What room are they in?"_ He thought. As he was looking, he saw a door at the end of the hall, unlike the other one.

"Hey! Let's try that one!" Roy yelled to the others. They followed him to the door. He made sure it was unlocked and then opened it.

* * *

Kacey looked up when she heard the door opening. She was surprised to see everyone.

"Guys! I knew you'd come!" She said. Roy walked up to the cell to get them out. Before he could, the two were in a magic bubble again.

"Again?!" Kacey exclaimed.

"What's going on?!" Peach asked. Then the bubble disappeared along with the girls.

"Hey! Where did they go?!" Roy said. He and the others then heard laughter from behind. The two Toads were standing there.

"What did you do to them!" Mario yelled. Jade and Justin continued to laugh. Roy, getting even more angry, began to run towards them. The two used their magic and disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Jasmine asked.

"Let's keep lookin'" Roy said, leaving the room. Everyone followed him.

* * *

Kacey and Peach were out of the bubble. They looked around to see where they were at.

"We're in another cell." Peach sighed.

"Yeah, but where are we?" Kacey asked.

"I'm not sure." Peach replied.

"You're at the top of our fortress!" They glanced at the door to see Justin and Jade.

"Let us go!" Kacey said, making the two Toads laugh. Justin and Jade continued to laugh as they left.

"I guess we have to wait again." Peach sighed again.

* * *

Roy and the others went higher and higher up the fortress. They ran into more Koopas and defeated them.

"Where do you think they are?" Lemmy asked.

"Probably at the top." Bowser replied.

"We should keep looking around just in case." Daisy said. She opened another door and went inside. Mario and Luigi followed her and looked around.

"They're not here either." Luigi said.

"This is getting annoying..." Roy said. He then felt something hit his head.

"Ow! What was that?!" He turned around to see four Hammer Bros behind him, snickering.

"That's it!" Roy took out his wand and blasted the Hammer Bros with magic, knocking them down. He put it away and walked passed them. Everyone else stared at him for a second and then followed.

"Um Roy, where are you going?" Kayden asked.

"To the top!" He replied.

"But we haven't finished looking everywhere else!" Daisy said.

"I don't care! We need to get them now!" Roy replied. He continued to walk up the stairs.

* * *

Another hour passed since the two were in the new cell. Kacey sat on the floor while Peach walked around thinking.

 _"There's got to be a way out of here."_ Peach thought. She looked around to try to find a way out. She turned to her right and saw a button on a wall.

"That's it!" Peach said.

"What's it?" Kacey asked.

"There's a button over there on that wall. Maybe we can get out by pressing it!" Peach replied.

"But the button's so far away." Kacey said.

"We can get Mario to press it and see if it works." Peach said.

"I hope it works." Kacey sighed. A few moments later, they heard screaming outside of the door.

"What was that?" Peach said. The door opened and they saw Roy and the others again.

"You're back!" Kacey cheered.

"Are you ok Kacey?" Kayden asked.

"I'm fine but we need to get out of here!" Kacey replied.

"Mario, there's a button over there. Can you press it to see if we can get out?" Peach asked.

"I'm on it!" Mario ran over to the button and pressed it. The door of the cell opened and the two ran out. Kayden ran to them and hugged his sister.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Kayden said. Kacey hugged him back.

"Let's go home." Kacey said.

"You're not going anywhere!" Everyone turned around to see Justin and Jade.

"...Luigi, do you guys have anymore power ups?" Kacey asked.

"We have a few fire flowers left." Luigi replied.

"Please give me one." Kacey said. Luigi handed her one and she began to walk towards the two Toads. Peach also took a fire flower and walked towards Justin and Jade. The others got ready to help them fight.

* * *

Justin, Jade, and their minions were finally defeated. Everyone left their fortress. They were heading back home. Bowser, the Koopalings, and Bowser jr started to go in a different direction to get to Dark Land. Kacey and Roy glanced at each other. Kacey smiled and waved to him. Roy smirked and followed his family. Kacey then turned to the others.

"Guys, I'm sorry. None of this would've happened if I just listened to you." Kacey said and stared at the ground.

"You didn't know about those Toads." Peach said.

"I know. But if I never went to Bowser's castle, a lot of things woud've never happened in the first place." Kacey replied.

"It's alright Kacey. We forgive you." Mario said, smiling at her. Soon they were in Sarasaland. They said goodbye to Daisy and started heading to the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

Later on that night Mario, Luigi, Kayden, and Kacey decided to play a game and talked for awhile. They decided to let Kacey see Roy and the Koopalings. Kayden didn't like it at first, but agreed with them. After that Kacey could see her new friends again whenever she could. Roy and his siblings still had to help Bowser kidnap Peach and they had to deal with Justin and Jade again, but everyone was happy.

* * *

 **That's it! I hope this story was ok. I'm not sure when I'll work on the sequel to this since I'd like to try to work on my original stories. If I can get better at drawing, I'd like to try to make my own comics involving the Koopalings and other Mario characters. I could try again now even though my art is still terrinle XD anyways that's it. Bye for now!**


End file.
